The song
by Starlight-killer
Summary: so sakura hinata ino and tenten left. then they come back and sing their song the boys are there and feel bad but gaara wont give up gaasaku


The girls were running because they had told them again but so rudely that they were worthless and didn't belong because the had strange makings of and animal on them.

Sakura saw that the other girls were crying. "Whats wrong?" Sakura asked Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

"Please tell us your story fist sakura" Ino said meaning she didn't want to talk for a bit.

The other two just nodded

"well"

_Flashback_

Sakura and Gaara were talking about stuff when Sakura asked him out.

"No your weak and worthless." He stated coldly

"Oh ok then bye kaze-sama" then she left

_End flashback_

"Wow I knew Gaara was cold but still" Ino said

Well the girls told their storys when Sakura stood up.

"Im leaving!" She said to them

"What?" They said worried that their friend was mental or something.

"Im tried of getting called weak so im leaving!" then Hinata stood up

"Im coming Sakura no one here will miss me so why stay in a unwanted atmosphere?"

Then Ino stood up with Tenten Behind her

"Your right Hinata lets go!" They said

So the girls went home and packed.

When they met up at the gates they turned and said "Goodbye."

_Five years later_

Four girls with long hair flowing free in the wind were walking back to their home.

"Well this is it" Said a girl with a blue and black tube top and a black mini skirt with Dark blue combat boots going up to her knee said.

"Well you ready for the show?" A girl with long pink hair said she had a red shirt with black arm warmers that went to a little above her wrists and a black mini jean skirt and black boots similar to Hinata's

"Hell yea!" a girl With long blond hair said with a light purple shirt with a light Dark purple jacket and blue jeans with boots that covered up to her knee.

"Whatever" Said a girl with an outfit similar to? Ino's said but her shirt was green with a brown jacket said

A few hours later…

"Are you ready to rock??" Sakura yelled into the Mic.

"Ya!!!" was her answer.

In the crowd four boys looked at them with sorrow in their eyes

"Alright here's Tenten with Never Again!!!" She yelled

_hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
You think of me  
I would never wish bad things but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words_

**I never read your letter  
'Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try to make it all okay**  
You simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say

_If she really knows the truth she deserves you  
A trophy wife oh, how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone  
_  
**You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away**Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never...  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never!

**Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
I never will  
I never will  
Never again**

Neji looked up at Tenten with sorrow in his eyes "Im so sorry" he said. "I didn't mean it….those words…… I messed up so badly"

"Alright Here's Hinata with Behind these Hazel eyes!"

**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
_  
I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

**Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...  
**  
_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Naruto looked down. He had hurt her. He crushed her with the harsh things he said that day. He knew Hinata was gone but he never he hurt her so much.

Alright here's Ino with irreplaceable!

_To the left,  
To the left_  
**Mmmm, to the left to the left.  
Everything you own in the box to the left.  
In the closet that's my stuff  
Yes, if I bought it  
Please don't touch (don't touch).  
**  
You keep talking that mess that's fine,  
But could you walk and talk at the same time and  
It's my name that's on that jag.  
So go move your bags, let me call you a cab.

Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted

To the left,  
To the left

**You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)**

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable_

_So go ahead and get gone  
Call up that chick, and see if shes home  
Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know  
What did you think  
I was putting you out for?  
Because you was untrue  
Rolling her around in the car that I bought you  
Baby, drop them keys  
Hurry up, before your taxi leaves_

Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted  
**  
You must not know 'bout me**  
**You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)  
**  
You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I'll have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable

_So since I'm not your everything  
How about I'll be nothing? nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing)  
Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you)  
I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep)  
Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is)  
Replacing you is so easy_

_To the left to the left  
To the left to the left_

**Mmmmm  
To the left to the left  
Everything you own in the box to left**

To the left to the left  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking  
You're irreplaceable

_**You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)**_

_**You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin' (baby! hey yea)  
**_  
You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)  
_  
You can pack all your bags we're finished  
Cause you made your bed and layed in it  
I could have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable_

Shikamaru looked around thinking. 'Im an idiot I could have helped her stay not make her leave man….'

"And now! For our unfortunately last song for all of us broken hearted out there!!! Heres sakura with So What!" Ino screamed

Na-na-na-na, na-na, na Na-na-na-na, na-na Na-na-na-na, na-na, na Na-na-na-na, na-na I guess I jus t lost my husband I dont know where he went So Im gonna drink my money Im not gonna pay his rent I got a brand new attitude And Im gonna wear it tonight Im gonna get in trouble I wanna start a fight Na-na-na-na, na-na, na I wanna start a fight Na-na-na-na, na-na, na I wanna start a fight So, so what? Im still a rock star I got my rock moves And I dont need you And guess what? Im having more fun And now that were done Im gonna show you tonight Im alright Im just fine And youre a tool So, so what? I am a rock star I got my rock moves And I dont want you tonight Uh, check my flow, uh The waiter just took my table And gave it too Jessica Simp, shit! I guess Ill go sit with drum boy At least hell know how to hit What if this songs on the radio Then somebodys gonna die Im gonna get in trouble My ex will start a fight Na-na-na-na, na-na, na Hes gonna start a fight Na-na-na-na, na-na, na Were all gonna get in a fight So, so what? Im still a rock star I got my rock moves And I dont need you And guess what Im having more fun And now were done Im gonna show you tonight Im alright Im just fine And youre a tool So, so what? I am a rock star I got my rock moves And I dont want you tonight You werent there You never were You want it all But thats not fair I gave you life I gave my all You werent there You let me fall So, so what? Im still a rock star I got my rock moves And I dont need you And guess what Im having more fun And now that were done Im gonna show you tonight Im alright Im just fine And youre a tool So, so what? I am a rock star I got my rock moves And I dont want you tonight No no, no no I dont want you tonight You werent there Im gonna show you tonight Im alright Im just fine And youre a tool So, so what? I am a rock star I got my rocks moves And I dont want you tonight (more) -all those spaced and stuff mad my head hurt so sorry!!!-

Gaara saw Sakura singing and saw how happy she was but he was so upset. He came over here and now _his_ heart is broken. With out Sakura he was so sad and moody but now he….he cant think and he regrets calling her weak he new he must try to tell her. The he remembered he still had her number. He called it and saw her pick it up. "Hello?" She said. "Sakura?" He said.

"Yes? Who is this?" She asked.

"Its me Gaara-" then he heard a dial tone. He looked up and saw her leaving

"No! SAKURA!!!" he ran while chasing her down.

She turned around and saw him running to her.

"What?" she said with a cold tine like he used to have.

"im sorry!" He panted out.

"Well you think that's good enough?" she said at him.

"Well no…" he said.

"Good" then she turned and started walking away.

"wait!" he said then grabed her arm spun her around and pressed his lips against hers.

"No go off you cant like me!" she said pulling away from her

"Well to bad for you hun" he said then kissed her again.

* * *

**Well this is my first gaasaku fic! I have another on my computer but its…..incomplete.**


End file.
